


“i love you, dada.”

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle is an angel, Father and Son, Fluff, Kun has anxiety, Mornings, Other, Single father Kun, Toddler Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: chenle was the best thing to ever come into kun's life, even if he doesn't have any perception of the world yet.but when kun wakes up one morning, he doesn't expect chenle to be up already.





	“i love you, dada.”

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

The piercing sound of Kun's digital alarm clock was what slowly pulled the man out of his deep slumber. It was set for 7:30 so Kun still had the chance to have a lie in before he gets ready for the day.

Hitting the snooze button blindly, Kun stretched out his limbs before turning onto the other side of the double bed, pulling up the crinkled bedcover before getting comfortable again and relaxing from the coolness of the pillow. Except a sickening feeling pooled in his stomach, causing him to furrow his eyebrows as he took in steady, deep breaths.

Kun believed he had the perfect life. His little son, Chenle was the best thing to happen to him. Anytime Kun felt low, Chenle's beaming smile and chubby cheeks would make his day, and the little boy wouldn't even know it. Yet, sometimes Chenle could sense his father's sadness, stopping his reading or colouring to hug Kun's side and cuddle him until a grin would form on his face. Kun lives for Chenle.

The baby wouldn't understand Kun's pain though. Most of the time the thoughts get to him – at the times he's not with his son. In the night, it's dark and difficult for Kun to sleep because of thoughts like, ‘ _What_ _does_ _everyone_ _think_ _about_ _him_?’ or ‘ _What_ _if_ _he_ _won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _pay_ _the_ _rent_ _this_ _month_?’ Working in catering services meant that he couldn't spend much time around Chenle in the daytime, but Kun made sure that his working hours were within the time that Chenle was at nursery. And when it was home time, sometimes Kun's long time best friend, Ten, would take his son home and babysit him until Kun arrived.

Kun was incredibly grateful for Ten being around when he couldn't. The man stuck with him even though they couldn't catch up much. Chenle would tell sweet stories of what he and Ten went up to, which made Kun feel two ways.

He felt happiness and joy from Chenle having so much fun with the person Kun was friends with way back in highschool. However, sometimes he felt jealousy towards Ten. He wished _he_ was the man playing with Chenle.

But Kun made sure those thoughts didn't take over his mind, especially when he was with the young boy. Between 4:30-7:30 is when Kun can spend quality time with Chenle, listening to the baby tell him about his exciting adventures and doing all sorts of activities with him. Recently, Chenle had been absorbed in a kids show with puppet characters, engaging in the all sorts of puzzles and mysteries that need to be solved throughout each episode. Kun loved watching him learn.

Others usually tell him not to revolve his world around his son, but they don't know Kun. They don't know what he's been through. Chenle is all he has left, and there's no way he's taking one eye off him when they have the chance to finally be together after a long hard day.

Disturbing his thoughts, Kun heard the door creak open slowly, with little padding of footsteps following after. Still half asleep, Kun didn't have the effort yet to open his eyes and ask Chenle what he was doing awake at this time, but some part of him wondered what the little boy was going to do. So Kun stayed put, pretending to still be in a deep slumber.

Firstly, he heard Chenle waddle over to the small double bed, panting like he'd just walked a mile, and used a bunch of effort to climb onto the bed. Kun couldn't help but allow the corner of his lips twitch into a smile, the sounds of his son distracting him from his negative thoughts.

Next, Chenle crawled to his side, clearly not noticing the tiny smile on his father's face as he got under the sheets and snuggled into Kun's chest.

And they laid there for a while, Chenle's steady breathing calming Kun down and reminding him of how Chenle saved him. The little boy radiated heat, seeping through his father's skin and spreading warmth through his heart. There was nothing in the world Kun loved more than he loved Chenle. And like this he felt safest – Chenle was his shield blocking the anxiety that tried to twist uncomfortably inside him.

A little after some time passed, Chenle finally shifted, waking Kun from his near sleep. His son must have sat up, because he began kissing Kun's cheek, whispering out,

“ _Thank_ _you_ _God_ _for_ _giving_ _me_ _the_ _perfect_ _family_..”

Kun's ears perked at that, heart beat quickening and wondering what else he has to say. The perfect family.. as in him, _and_ _Ten_.

“ _I_ _love_ _you_ , _Dada_.” Chenle spoke, repeatedly leaving kisses to Kun's face after each word. “ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ , _Daddy_. _Even_ _if_ _you're_ _in_ _heaven_ , _I_ _haven't_ _forgotten_ _about_ _you_..”

 _Lee_ _Taeyong_..

Kun felt his throat tighten and eyes well up in tears. He'd always remind Chenle about how lovely of a man Taeyong was. He always wants Chenle to remember that they adopted him together, and that they intended to give him the most love and care in the world. And hearing this from his baby, Kun thought ‘ _Taeyongie_ _would_ _be_ _so_ _proud_.’

Then something wedged into his arms which felt like a plushie. The one Kun keeps tucked between his pillows. He finally opened his eyes.

“Oh no, why dada crying??” Kun chuckled lightly at the volume change in his son's voice. He could make out Chenle's figure now, face close to his with his worried eyes looking into his own.

“Don't worry angel. I've just woken up, that's all.” Kun added a yawn to his acting, making Chenle grin again now he knew his father was okay. “Good morning.”

“Hai dada.” Chenle rolled Kun onto his back so he could climb ontop of him. “After playtime, can we go to the shops and the park??”

Kun thought about it. He'd be quite tired after work, and since Ten won't be able to pick Chenle up today, Kun won't have time to take a midday nap.

“Of course, now go downstairs. I'll make you breakfast.” Squealing in delight, Chenle crawled to the edge of the bed before carefully climbing off and stumbling out the door.

For a moment, all Kun could think about  was what just happened, bringing the plushie to his nose and taking a deep breath.

 _It_ _still_ _smells_ _like_ _Taeyongie_..

**Author's Note:**

> based on this adorable post on reddit that i can't link bc i saw it in a yt video :c
> 
> anyway this little thing was a way of helping me express my anxiety even if it's not mentioned much aha
> 
> but the coping mechanisms are different since i don't have a child lol


End file.
